Summoner
For the TFT trait, see Summoner (Teamfight Tactics) A Summoner is an avatar that represents each player throughout their games and the other parts of their League of Legends experience. Each of these avatars are represented by a summoner name and an icon. The summoner is the persistent part of the game, as opposed to champions, which can change in every match. Each summoner has a summoner level that increases with summoner experience (not to be confused with champion experience). Lore universe.}} Ancient battles between two summoner factions symbolised with the Stag and Owl crests waged on the field known as Summoner's Rift. The war between both sides has changed the landscape and mutated the local flora and fauna. Now the battlefield is littered with the ruins of both sides and is a residence of a powerful and . In modern times, summoners are types of magic or non-magic users that summon minions, monsters, or structures for their use. Most summonings are done by magical means by the use of mana, or by the use of powerful artifacts. Bilgewater Serpent Callers use hollowed out pillars to mimic the screams and screeches of the denizens of the deep, summoning them to the surface or chasing them away. One such serpent was called upon during one of the recent Harrowings to aid Bilgewater against the undying horde's onslaught. Description ]] A player in League of Legends takes on the role of a '''summoner', a gifted spell caster who has the power to bring forth a champion to fight as their avatar in the Fields of Justice. With all major political decisions on Valoran now decided by the outcome of the contests that take place in the battle arenas, a summoner is the key force of change on the continent. As the summoner controls the champion in combat, the summoner also influences the outcome of the match through the use of Summoner Spells and Runes. Once a match is over, the summoner gains Experience and Blue Essence. Experience points allow the summoner to gain access to new spells and champions, whilst blue essence can be used to buy new champions from the store or to be invested inside the Hextech Crafting system.'' The Summoner's Code The Summoner's Code is a list of rules and guidelines that Riot Games Inc. provides to the players to abide by when participating in competitive play. If a summoner disobeys this code they might find themselves suspended for an amount of time. Repeated and/or severe infractions will incur harsher penalties. Any player can report a summoner that has disobeyed the code in a match; if this summoner gets reported a sufficient number of times, his actions will be reviewed by Riot Games' staff and eventually punished. Summoner Profile The Summoner Profile page is the players personal page, which is accessible and part of the Client interface. Its primary use is to track the players game statistics, to showcase game achievements and players champions roster. It also has several customizable aesthetics features to better visually distinguish a player amidst other players (e.g. profile banners, frames, and summoner icons). Collection The Collection page is another part of the summoner profile, it is accessible and part of the Client interface. Its primary use is to track the players game inventory, what champions, rune pages, skins, spells, emotes, and item sets they have. Summoner Name Any summoner can change their summoner name for or via the Riot Store. Trivia * Summoner was a colloquial term used to refer to the Player to distinguish them from the player-controlled champions. The term originates from the game's , wherein the Institute of War - and its employed Summoners - acted as a supreme government over the entirely of Runeterra and its people. While players no longer exist in-universe, the term is still used out-of-universe, for example: Summoner Spells, the Summoner's Code and the Summoner's Cup. * The term summoner may still appear within lore, but should be interpreted descriptively. * As of late 2014, Riot has stated that the concept of a Summoner (as found in the lore of the game) is to be altered, Institute of War is going to be removed and thus the in-lore League of Legends is to be "Fully Relaunched" again. Media Music= |content= }} ;Related Music Season 2 World Championship - Login Screen| All-Star Shanghai 2013 - Login Screen| Season 3 Worlds - Login Screen| Season 3 Finals - Login Screen| All-Star Paris 2014 - Login Screen| World Championship 2014 - Login Screen| Warriors (ft. Imagine Dragons) Worlds 2014 - League of Legends| Season 2015 Pre-Finals - Login Screen| MSI 2016 - Login Screen| All-Star Barcelona 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Finals - Login Screen| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| MSI 2017 - Login Screen| Turkey Finals 2017 - Login Screen All-Star 2017 - Login Screen| World Championship 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| MSI 2018 - Login Screen| Clash - Login Screen| Worlds 2018 - Login Screen| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends| All-Star 2018 - Login Screen| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2| Dominion Cinematic Trailer| League of Legends- Summoner's Cup Sneak Peek| Road to the Cup| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| New Player Promotion - The Plan| New Player Promotion - Born to Spin| New Player Promotion - Escalation| SoloRenektonOnly Solo Darius League of Legends| Just One More League of Legends| LilyPichu & sleightlymusical Duo League of Legends| Doublelift Unstoppable League of Legends| KayPea Spooky Jinx League of Legends| Gordon Hayward Never Surrender League of Legends| Season 2019 A New Journey League of Legends| Tilt Types The Barbarian| Tilt Types The Paladin| Tilt Types The Scarred Veteran| Tilt Types Lord DGAF| Our Game (ft. Kim Jung Gi) Anniversary 2019 Mural Time Lapse - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Summoner magic channeling.png|Summoning Spell Summoners 2.png|Summoners Summoners in sketch.png|Illustration of a team of Summoners Summoners Cup concept 2.jpg|Summoner's Cup Model Summoners Cup.jpg|Summoners Cup Summoners - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|A team of Summoners during a battle Summoners 2 - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|Summoning matrix used to command a champion Summoners 3 - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|(A Summoner's robes, shown above) MSI 2018 Promo 01.jpg|MSI 2018 Champion Promo (by Riot Artist Michał Niewiara) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 05.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 06.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 07.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 08.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 09.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 10.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 11.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 12.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 13.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 14.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 15.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 16.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 17.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 18.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 19.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Faustine Dumontier) Worlds 2018 Rise concept 20.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 20 Worlds 2018 Rise concept 21.jpg|Worlds 2018 Rise Concept 21 League of Legends 10th Anniversary Mural Promo.jpg|League of Legends 10th Anniversary Mural Promo cs:Summoner de:Beschwörer es:Invocador fr:Invocateur pl:Przywoływacz pt-br:Invocador ru:Summoner zh:召唤师 Category:Summoner Category:Old lore